Something Wicked
by Special.Fans.Unit
Summary: Elliot is abusing Olivia, Who will be the one to save her from him? Not sure of any pairings yet. & I suck at summary's. First Story.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you get the paperwork done for that last case?" Cragen yelled across the room to Elliot.

"Not yet Cap." Elliot exclaimed, as he rubbed his chin.

"Get it done before you leave then." Cragen said sternly to Elliot.

"No problem." Elliot said, and then let out a big sigh.

It had been a long night the last case they where working on ended badly, they caught the perp but not until he had shot and killed two more inncocent victims, one of them being part of the NYPD.

3 hours later, it was 12:15am.

"Finally.." Elliot said to anyone listening.

Olivia, Fin, and Munch where all still setting in the squad room, tired and cranky.. no one had really slept in these last few days.

"You get to go home now?" Olivia asked looking at El.

"Yep, Paperwork is done." El said back to Liv.

"Great, I think I'm about to call it a night.." she said letting out a big sigh, and then a yawn. "I Can barely keep my eyes open." She said.

"Well you can walk with me..if you want..it's pretty late." Elliot said looking at his watch, and then letting out a yawn himself.

"Alright let me get my coat, You coming guys?" Olivia asked Fin, and Much as she put on her black coat.

"No, not me..I gotta stay and get this crap done." Fin said looking a little aggravated.

"Yea, I gotta stay and keep him awake." Munch said.

"Well alright, Night guys." Olivia said walking out of the Precient.

It was fairly chilly tonight, it was the end of November however, it was reaching on 1:30 am before they finally reached her place.

"Hey do you think I could come in?" Elliot asked Liv.

"Well It's pretty late, I'm really just wanting to hit the sheets..not talk, I'm sorry." Olivia explained to Elliot.

"Oh I see, I walk ya home, and then I can't even come in for a cup of Coffee? Gee thanks." Elliot said looking at Liv. He had his arm in the doorway, as he stood there waiting for her to offer him inside.

"Fine, make yourself a cup of coffee, and I'm going to get ready for bed." Olivia said hesitantly.

"Thanks" He said smiling at Liv.

Olivia had brushed her teeth, gotten in her oversized black T-Shirt that she would wear to bed, her gun was in it's safe, & with that she was ready to pass out.

"Liv?...Liv?" Elliot called from the Living room, he had the TV on as he sat there and drank his coffee.

Olivia walked into the living room, her hands where on her hips, and she rolled her eyes "El, I said I was tired and just wanted to go to bed, I don't want to talk...not about this case, not about you & Kathy, Not about anything." Olivia snapped at him seeing him setting there all comfortable.

Elliot rose from the Couch so quick, she thought he was for sure about to stomp out of the room and slam her door, but she was wrong.. something changed in him, his eyes went cold and a fear rose over her as he threw the cup of coffee across the room, and started trowards her. "Don't you EVER TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME EVER AGAIN BITCH." He yelled at Olivia, and then threw her on the couch. She was so tired she didn't even have time to react. He slapped her, and then Puched her right in the mouth. A small dribble of blood ran from her lips, and onto her chin, she was shaking at this point as she looked at elliot who was still on top of her. "Get the Hell off of me, you pig." She screamed at Elliot as she tried to push him off.

Elliot suddenly snapped back into reality, and he looked down. He saw his partner, his best friend, and someone he loved deeply shaking, and bloody. He reached down and tried to brush his hand across her cheek but she flinched and turned away. He Quickly got off of Liv, and ran out of her apartment, not saying one word.

Olivia set there and began to cry, and wonder why he would do this to her. About 15 mins later,she wiped her tears away, and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it under the sink, and then placed it on her busted lip, wipping away the freshly dried blood. "Cap. is gonna have his ass after this, I can't believe this." She said to herself as she continued to nurse her wound.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Olivia got up, got dressed, and didn't put a drop of makeup on her face, she was fully prepared to tell Captian Cragen what Elliot did to her last night. She was just walking into the precinct when she saw Elliot, he walked in right beside her, he looked at her bruised, and busted lip, and then looked into her eyes.

"Olivia, I-I don't know, Olivia.." Elliot said looking at Liv.

"What?, you don't know what caused my face to look like this? Get away from me Now." Olivia said glaring at him.

"No Liv, Please, just listen.." Elliot said as he covered his face, tears began to form in his eyes. Olivia stood there in shock, seeing her partner crying like this. "I didn't mean to, I swear, you're the last..the last person I would ever want to hurt, you know that.." Elliot said trying to go in for a hug. Olivia flinched as he came closer to her, but she started to feel bad for him, and before she knew it they were both crying and holding each other. "I forgive you El, but please, never hurt me like that again.. please." Olivia said as she pat El on the back. He wiped his tears off his face, and then off of hers, he gave her a half smile, and then they walked into the Squad room. Fin was the first to see Liv's face.

"What happened to you baby girl?" Fin asked concerned. John looked up from his paper wondering what fin was talking about.

"Who did this to you?" Munch said as he started walking trowards her.

"I'm fine guys, really it was just a drunk guy on the street last night." She lied, and gave them a smile.

"You should see him, way worse." Elliot said looking at his fellow detectives, smiling,

"Did you see what happened?" Fin asked El.

"Yea when I was walking her home last night this guy, he was a couple blocks from the bar, and he came out yelling & making a big fuss. Olivia tried to calm him down, and the next thing we knew, he punched her right in the mouth, and then I went over there grabbed him off the ground, and showed him what happens when he messes with the NYPD." Elliot said looking proud.

"Yep, El got him good." Olivia said winking at El, and then gave a big smile to the guys.

"Oh my god, who do I need to kill?" Cragen came out of his office looking shocked.

"No one, El took care of him for me." Olivia said looking at her Captain, who she thought of as a father figure.

"Good Work El." Cragen said, as he opened up a folder, and flipped through it, pulling out a picute of a young child.

"This is Jaxon Rivers, he's 4 years old, Brown hair, Brown Eyes, 3'1, 40lbs." Cragen said holding up the picture as he began walking over to the big white board. "He was last seen at the 'Quick Mart' with his mother Janice Rivers." "The mother is sure he was kidnapped, and so are we." Cragen said starring at all of his detectives.

Olivia spoke up, "What about dad? Is he in the picture?" She asked looking down at her file.

"Yes, they're still married, he was at work when all of this happened." Cragen stated.

"What about security cams, Cap.?" Fin asked.

"I want you and Munch down at the store, get the security footage, and interview every employee." Cragen oredered.

"Yes sir." Munch said grabbing his hat.

"Elliot, Liv..I want you two down there talking with the parents, babysitter, & family friends. Got it?" Cragen asked.

"Yes Cap. Liv stated and she grabbed her coat, and walked out the doors with El."

****************** After Interviewing Parents.********************

"Well that didn't help us, not one bit." El said looking at Liv as he Unlocked the car door.

"I know, I guess it's on to the babysitter." Liv wondered as she set down in the front seat, finding her seat belt, and trying to fasten it.

"I suppose, hey, thanks for going along with all that today & not ratting me out." El said as he drove away from the house.

"No problem, we all get angry, and make mistakes. " Olivia said.

"Well, I'm really sorry." El said.

"You should be, Next time you try something like that, I'll kick your ass." Olivia said chuckling.

The car quickly stopped, and elliot turned into a Vaqquent lot, rage filled his body & he started yelling at Liv. "What?! Your gonna kick my ass? You bitch!" He said walking to Olivia's side of the car. Olivia already regreted what she said, and she started to fear what he would do next.

"Get out of the fucking car." Elliot yelled, opening her door, and pulling her by her arm out of the car.

"Stop it, stop El..You said you wouldn't hu-" She stopped in mid sentence and fell to the ground when he punched her in the stomach.

"Get the hell up..Thought you were gonna kick my ass?" Elliot said starring down at her, and he began kicking her in the ribs, and then in her back. "Come on!" He said trying to intice her.

"El...please..stop.." she said putting her hand up as to surrender, while she held her stomach tightly with the other hand.

"Oh whats that? Want more?" he said yelling at her, he pulled her up off of the ground, and then slammed her against the car, she hit her head, and then slid down the car and hit the ground. Everything went black, but only for a moment. But that moment was enought to scare Elliot out of his rage. "Oh God...No, what have I done?" Elliot asked himself looking at the beaten body of Liv. Olivia opened her eyes and saw him standing over her crying, and shaking his head..she was still confused. "What happened?" Olivia asked trying to pull herself off the ground, and then the memory that was once gone came shooting back into her mind. "Oh..God. Get away from me. " She said as she began to cry.

"Liv, I'm so sorry.." El said as he tried to help her up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Olivia yelled at her partner.

"Please let me help you, I think..I think you need a hospital." El said looking at his partner.

"Call a bus." She said quitely tying to wipe away her tears, but they kept coming. She heard the sirens, and soon the EMT's where there.

"What happened?" One of the EMT's asked. Olivia didn't say a word as they put her on the stretcher, and wheeled her into the ambulance. Elliot stood there still shocked at what he had done, he called cragen and the guys and told them to meet him at Mercy, & that Olivia had been hurt. They all rushed to the Hospital, El was there first, then Cragen & then Munch & Fin.

"What the Hell happend?" Fin asked El.

"I, I don't know, I wasn't there..." he said lying to everyone.

"Well do we know about her Injuries?" Cragen spoke up.

"No, the Nurse or Dr's or whatever are supposed to tell us any Minute now." El said to the guys.

"Well they need to come faster." Fin said angirly at the guys as they sat out in the waiting room. Just then the Doctor comes in flipping through his charts.

"Benson Family." The Dr. called. Cragen, El, Fin, and Munch raced to the Dr.

"Yes, we're family of Olivia." Cragen said.

"Well the good news is, No permanent brain damage.. she had a slight concussion, so we where worried about that.." The Dr. said sighing.

"Well what's the Bad?" El asked nervously.

"She suffered a fair amount of bruising to her arms, back, and abdomen, she also has 3 broken ribs, and a fractured tail bone." The Dr. explained.

"When can we go see her?" Cragen said on the verge of crying.

"Not until tomorrow, she needs her rest, looks like all of you do to." The Dr. Said.

"I ain't goin nowhere til' I see Liv." Fin stated first as he looked at Liv's door.

"Me either" Cragen & El said in sync.

"Well Guys, You don't think I'd leave do you?" Munch asked, as if it was a real Question.

They all set in the Waitng room, half asleep.. waiting until tomorrow so they could go see Liv, and find out who did this to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, Sir?" A nurse said to Elliot, as she shook his shoulder.

"Yes, Is Liv awake?" Elliot asked her, blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Yes she's awake & wants to speak to you." The nurse explained.

"Okay, thank you." Elliot said smiling, as he got up he saw his Captian & his two good buddies still sound asleep. "Good" he said silently to himself as he walked into Liv's room, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was, and try to explain to her why he did this to her.

"Liv.." he said with his head hung down, he was rubbing his hands together as he saw her lying there with all of her bruises. He began crying, and this awoke her from her short nap.

"El.." she said her voice sounded hoarse, probably from all the crying and screaming she did troward me the other day, he thought to himself.

"I'm here.." Elliot said grabbing Liv's hand. Part of him hoped she didn't remember who did this to her, but she did & he realized this when she jerked her hand back from his.

"Don't.." Olivia said as she looked into his eyes, she still didn't understand why he would do this to her, but she was fed up with his behavior, so she was going to get to the bottom of this. Elliot just stared back into her eyes & then he said ever so sweetly "I'm so sorry Liv, you know I didn't mean to do this." Olivia just gave him a mean glare.

"Really? you didn't mean to? Then why am I covered in bruises, and have more than one broken bone at the moment?" She asked puzzeled, still glaring at him angirly.

"Liv, I swear I didn't.." El said with tears in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you know a days?" Liv asked him.

"I don't know, I just don't know, I need help." El tried to explain to her.

"I want a new partner." Olivia said sternly to Elliot, and then turned away from him.

"But Liv, what are you gonna tell Cragen happened?.. He can't know what I did, he'd kill me." Elliot asked nervously.

"Not my problem." Liv said, as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Liv please, don't-don't do this..please." He begged her. Olivia turned back over, only to see her partner on his knees at her bedside crying, and pleading with her not to tell anyone it was him who had beaten her so badly. She couldn't hold it back no more, she began sobbing..and started to think about all the fun times they have had over the years, about all the times he's had her back.

"Stand up..please.." Olivia asked El. Elliot obliged & he stood up. She reached out her arms as far as she could without being in pain.

"Look Elliot, This is the last, the absolute last time I can cover for you, Please promise that you will get help, and will never do this to me again. Please El." Olivia said holding onto El.

"I promise, I'll get help..I won't ever touch you again, & If I do I'll kill myself. I swear." Elliot said through his tears.

"Okay, well whats the story behind this?" Olivia said wipping away her tears.

"How about the Drunk came back, and wanted revenge for what I did to him, and he caught you on the street after we were leaving the River familys house, you told me that you where going to talk to the babysitter who lived three houses down, and that you would walk. So I didn't see anything.." Elliot said as he tried to rack his brain around the lies he was trying to tell.

"Okay" Olivia said & then she sniffled.

*Knock, Knock, Knock* "Liv? are you awake?" Munch said walking into her room.

"Yea, hey there Munch." Olivia said. Just then El left the room, he looked like he was in a rage.

"Whats that about?" Munch said pulling up a chair to her bedside.

"I'm not sure.. " Olivia said, confused herself.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Munch asked.

"Fine, considering.. " Olivia answered.

"Good to hear, we were all so worried the other day when we got the call. " Munch said grabbing Liv's hand. Olivia gave a half smile, and then they both heard a knocking at the door.

"Olivia?" Cragen asked bringing in a little brown bear that said 'Get well soon' along with a couple of colorful ballons. "How are you feeling?" he asked her as he set down on the oppiste side of her bed as munch.

"I'll be fine, Cap." she said smiling at him, admiring her ballons & bear. "You didn't have to do that Cap. but thank you, that was very sweet of you." She said reaching for his hand.

"Good to hear, so tell us, who did this to you?" Cragen asked.

"I-I think..I mean, I know it was the guy from the street the other day, the drunk.." Liv sexplained to them.

"You got a description of him?" Cragen asked Liv as he pulled out his Pen & Paper pad.

"I-I-I don't...I don't remember.." Liv said trying to come up with a lie. She knew if they went looking they would never find him, and if they found someone to blame, it would all be a lie..she couldn't handle that.

"It's okay Liv..in time." Cragen said putting his pen and pad away. "Hey Munch, how about we let her get some rest, and go grab some breakfast." Munch nodded, and got up. "See you later Liv." Munch said walking out the door. "Take care of yourself.." Cragen added, and then they walked out the door. They were just about to leave when Elliot came running in, his fist where cut up, and bleeding, he had a balck eye, and what appeard to be a stab wound in his shoulder.

"Cap.!" Munch yelped, and started running troward El.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cragen asked, and then quickly followed that up by yelling for a doctor, as him & Munch tried to pull him up and into a chair.

"I got him, but he got away.. " Elliot said panting, and holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Got who?" Cragen asked looking puzzeled.

"The guy who did that to Liv." He exclaimed, and then a nurse wheeld him away in a wheelchair. Cragen stood there with Munch shaking his head, "I just hope Elliot didn't kill him." Munch said to Cragen. "Yea, My thoughts excaty." Cragen said and then let out a big sigh, "So hospital cafeteria or Vending machine.." John asked knowing they weren't about to be going out and eating. Cragen gave him a look and then pointed troward to Vending Machines.

*************************3 days later***************************

"Here's your release papers, Sir" A nurse said to Elliot, handing him the papers.

"Thanks" El said giving her a smile as he climbed off the bed. He had been stabbed, but it didn't go very deep..so the Dr. gave him about 35 stitches, and a arm sling and he was set, he did however have a concussion, and that's why they had kept him so long. He grabbed his belongings and walked down the Hall to Liv's room.

"Hey Liv" He said as he opened the door with his good arm.

"Cragen told me what happened..." Liv said, she was very confused considering she knew there was no drunk perp who did this to her.

"Yep, Had to give the guy a good ass-whopping." El said to Liv.

"What do you mean?" She looked a little worried, what if he just went out and beat up some random guy at a bar?

"I kicked my own ass, Liv..I deserved it. " Elliot said setting next to her. "Plus this makes it look more believable.." He added.

"Well, you did deserve it.." She chuckled..still in shock that he would stab himself, is he crazy? she thought to herself.

"Yep, I did.. so any news on when you get to leave?" El asked.

"Yea, in two more days, then they said I couldn't do anything but office work for another 5 weeks.." she said sighing. Hearing this made Elliot feel worse for what he did, he knew how much she hated paperwork, and being cooped up in that building.

"Oh.." Elliot said not sure how to respond..

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you." Liv said looking at his shoulder.

"I'm fine, a few stitches, no big deal at all.." El said, looking into her big choclate brown eyes. Olivia yawned, "I'm pretty tired..El." She said, and he took the hint leaving her on her own, with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

2 Weeks later.

"Good to see you back Liv!" Munch said helping her to her seat, he put the pillow down in her chair. She had to have this pillow now that her tail broken had been broken.

"Thank ya Munch, but no need to baby me, I'm a big girl" She explained to Munch, and then gave him a quick wink.

"Hey baby girl.." Fin said walking over to her desk. "Glad to see you looking better, not that you could look bad." Fin grinned.

"Hey, thanks fin." Olivia smiled, and grabbed his hand as she sat down slowly onto her pillow.

"Hey" El said to Liv.

"Hey El." she said as she started shuffling, and re-organizing her desk, since she hadn't been here in almost 3 weeks.

Fin, Munch, and El had just got back from working on a case, this one again like there other 2 didn't end well either, the girl that was just raped had killed herself, while this took a toll on everyone Elliot was always taking it the worst, he seemed to always be angry after a case now a days. Fin looked around and asked who wanted to go grab a drink..

" Me, Me.." Munch said playfully raising his hand.

" I'll join." Cragen said walking across the room.

"Anyone else?" Fin asked.."Liv, El?" he added.

"I can't with these Meds they have me on." Liv explained & then sighed looking down at her paperwork.

"I'm good, thanks though." El said after he realised Him & Liv would be alone after they all went out.

"Bye you two." Cragen said to Liv, & El as he followed Fin & Munch out the door, not realizing the danger he had just left her in.

"I'll be right back.." El told Liv as he walked back to the crib, he had his bag back there. He bent down & unzipped his Duffel bag inside he pulled out a little red container inside was a mix cocaine & crushed crystals of meth, he made himself out a line, & snorted. "Ahh" he said as he sniffed the second line into his nose, "Damn, that's just what I needed." He walked back into the squad room seeing his beautiful and almost helpless partner at her desk.

"Liv..I think we should go, now." Elliot said as he started to grab his coat, & tossing her coat to her.

"El, I just got here 30 mins ago, I have to get some work done.." Olivia said pointing to the watch around her wrist.

"But you'll need help walking home..I want to help you, so lets go." Elliot said feeling the rage coming back into him.

"That's sweet El but like I told John earlier, I'm a big girl." Olivia said as if she had made herself believe that it was actually some drunk who had done all this to her, and not her partner.

"Olivia, I said LET'S GO." this time raising his voice. Olivia jumped out of fear, and slowly got out of her chair, leaning on the desk for support. She grabbed her Jacket and started trowards the door.

"Thats what I thought.." Elliot said as he walked up behind Liv. & Just like that she was her old fearless self, she stood up straight and looked him dead in the eye, "No, I will not let you do this to me again, I told you that wa the last time I'd cover for your pig ass." Olivia said sternly and angirly.

"No you didn't bitch." Elliot said raising his hand to slap her, but Olivia moved out of the way and this caused him to stumble, and that set him off even more. Olivia started running out of the precint, dialing Fin's number. "Fin...I...Need-" she was about to say she needed help, but before she could she was knocked to the ground, and her phone flew out of her hand.

"Liv? Olivia?" Fin was saying on the other line. "I gotta go, Now.." Fin said paying the tab and leaving Cragen, and Munch to themselves at the bar. "Whats with him?" Munch asked Cragen, as he took another drink of his beer. "Don't know, you think he needs help?" Cragen added. They both shrugged and continued to watch the game.

"Get up Bitch" Elliot said to Liv as she lay on the ground holding her ribs. "El, I can't...my..ribs" She tried to explain to him, but he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back into the Squad room. "Elliot please..re-remember, you said you wouldn't do this anymore.." Liv said. Elliot looked at her for a second and acted like he cared then he punched her in the face, and pulled her hair, forcing her head backwards "Bitch, I don't remember.. but your about to remember something." He said as he pushed her to the ground. "Elliot, look what's wrong withy you?" she said raising her hands trying to protect herself from whatever was coming next. "No, nothings wrong with me" Elliot said undoing his belt, "but something is wrong with you" Elliot said cracking his belt like it was a whip, Olivia flinched at the sound, and tried to get up and run, but her ribs hurt so bad that she couldn't. "Here's to learning some respect" Elliot said as he began to whip her, not caring what part of her fragile body he hit, her face, legs, back, he didn't care. "Pl-please stop El." Liv said crying out in pain, and fear.

"ELLIOT STABLER" Fin yelled as he entered the room, which somehow snapped Elliot back to realitly, before Elliot could say anything Fin throws him to the ground and begins kicking him. "Fin, Help... me.." Liv said laying in the corner curled up in pain. "Hold on baby girl" Fin says to Liv, "I have to teach this asshole a lesson" fin added as he pulled elliot up off the ground. "What the hell is this?" Fin asked Elliot pointing to Liv in the corner. But before Elliot could answer him, Fin started beating the hell out of him again. When Fin felt he had taught Elliot the proper lesson, he cuffed Elliot to the Desk and ran over to Liv, "You okay baby girl?" Fin asked Liv, reaching for his phone. He called 911, and then Cragen.

A/N: Thanks so much for the Reviews! I am new at this, but all suggestions will be taken into consideration, this will be F/O because it was Requested. I wrote all of these chapters today after seeing ya'll reviewed and asking for a update, so if you keep asking, I'll keep writing! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

" Sir tell me what happened here tonight." One of the paramedics asked, as he & another paramedic where wheeling Liv into the Hospital.

"Yea, that Asshole the other Ambulance took, beat the shit out of her." Fin said following behid him down the hall of the ER.

"Hang in there Baby Girl..your gonna be okay." Fin said reaching for Liv's hand. Liv just layed in the hospital bed watching all the tiles and lights as they wheeled her back. Still unsure of what she had done to deserve this, and what had made her beloved partner do this.

"Fin, is she gonna be okay?" Munch said walking in with Cragen. When Fin had called he just told Cragen to get to the Hospital, that the bastard had done it again. Leaving out who the Bastard actually was.

"Yea, Cap. You know Liv, she's strong." Fin yelled back to them, still holding Liv's hand. They had just put her in a room, and the Doctor was about to come in.

"Sir, are you Immediate family?" The Doctor asked Fin.

"No, but-" Fin was about to explain, but before he could the Dr.'s pushed him out so they could help Liv.

"Cap. I know the sick Bastard who did this, come down here." Fin said as he rushed down the hall to another Hospital room. Inside layed Elliot, he was covered in bruises as well. Captian looked inside, and his jaw dropped. "Elliot did this to her?" He asked Fin still in shock. Fin just shook his head and then told him what had happened, and how he had caught him whipping her with his Belt. "Leave.." Cragen told Fin, and Fin went to set with Munch to fill him in on what had happened.

"Elliot." Cragen said wallking up to him. "Hey Cap." Elliot said, "I'm not even sure what to say to you right now, What the hell gives you the right to do what you did to Liv?" Cragen asked and then added "You whipped her..?" he said.

"Sir-I-I..." Elliot tried to think of a good reason to justify what he had done. Cragen shook his head, and walked troward the door, but he didn't leave, he just shut the door.. & when he turned back around he was raged, and began to punch and hit Elliot repeadtly until a Nurse had come in, and He stopped and calmly walked out of the room. Elliot now required more Stitches after the Pounding his Captain just gave him.

Cragen went out in the waiting room, and set down with Munch and Fin, they where just about to ask what had happened back there but before they had a chance the Dr. came back out to tell the extent of Olivia's Injuries.

"Benson family." The Dr. looked around, and Cragen, Munch, & Fin stood up.

"How is she?" Cragen asked looking at the Dr.

"She's gonna be fine, she's on Morphine right now because her ribs weren't healed all the way and they had been broken again during the attack, also she has a fractured wrist, multiple bruising, but the worst is whre the sick bas-, I mean whoever did this to her, he whipped her, leaving her back and stomach with some pretty big gashes, we stitched her, but those things are gonna hurt for a while." The doctor explained to them, shaking his head and reading through his papers.

"When can we see her?" Fin asked.

"Right now, but she's gonna be drowsy.." The Dr. said.

"Okay thanks." Fin said following the Dr, to her room, Cragen & Munch followed behind them.

"Hey Baby Girl.." Fin said looking at her lying there, all beaten.

"Fin" she said smiling sleeply.

"Yea Baby, what you need?" Fin said setting next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked Fin in a sweet sleepy tone.

"Of course Baby Girl, you don't even gotta ask." Fin smiled.

"Liv, I know your tired, how are you feeling?" Cragen asked walking to her other side of her bed, Munch following behind him.

"I'm fine now, I can't feel a thing.." she said with a chuckle, trying to stay awake.

"That's good, real good.." Cragen said as he leaned down beside her, he whispered to her "He will never touch you again." & Cragen stood up, and walked out the door. Munch decided to follow behind Cragen after he gave her some get better wishes. Fin pulled the chair up beside her, and grabbed a extra blanket and pillow, laying there in the chair beside her, he grabbed her hand and held all night.

***************The next Morning****************

Olivia wakes up in some pain, nothing she can't handle, so she holds off on calling the Nurse. She leans up a little bit in the bed, and looks over to her right, Fin's setting there mouth open, eyes shut, snoring lightly. She smiled, and looked down, he had been holding her hand all night, and that made her feel safe. She clears her throat, "Fin..? Fin, wake up." she says quitely while she rubs her hand up and down his trying to wake him up. "Wha-what, Oh.. hey Liv..sleep good?" He said looking around, still holding her hand. "Yea, like a baby.." she said looking him in the eyes, they both held that same look for about 2 minutes, just gazing into each others eyes, then they suddenly looked up, at the door.."Liv, It's me Cragen.." Captian said knocking on the door.

"Hey Cap." Fin says looking at Cragen.

"Oh, Hey Fin..when did you get hear?" Cragen asked.

"Never left.." Fin explained.

"Oh okay, Well Liv..How ya feeling?" Cragen asked.

" A little sore, nothing too bad.." Liv said rubbing her hand over her bruised face, and giving them a smile.

"Well we need to talk about all this..perferably soon..You understand." Cragen said starring into Liv's eyes.

"Yea Cap. I understand." Liv said & then looked at Fin.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some breakfast, and let ya'll talk..I'll see you later baby girl." Fin said as he squeezed her hand, and gave her a big smile. Olivia smiled back and nodded. "Thanks Fin." Cragen said patting Fin on the shoulder as he left.

"So, I can assume there was never a Drunk, Right Olivia?" Cragen asked, as he set beside her taking Fin's spot. "No, it was him all 3 times.." Olivia said tears starting to form in her eyes. "So what happened the First time? When you came in with the Busted Lip?" Cragen wondered. Olivia explained what had happened each time, Cragen was scratching his head, "Well what made him do it, I wonder?" He said looking to Liv for answers. "Idk Cap. it's like something changed in him..I just don't know." she said her lip quivering. "Well Fin & I gave him what he had coming, but I'm not sure what to do now, what would you like me to do Liv?" Cragen asked, hoping she'd say lock him up but knowing her, he doubted that. "I want him to get help, and I want a new partner." Liv said already knowing what she wanted.

Cragen's phone began to ring, it was the Hospital, he shook his head. "Cragen." A nurse anwered on the other end.

"Yes, Are you Elliot Stabler's Captian?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, what this time?" He asked.

"Well as you know when a Police Officer, Detective, Etc. come in with something in there system we're Suppost to Inform his superior." She spoke to Cragen.

"What do you mean? Elliot's been doing drugs?" Cragen asked, and all the pieces of the puzzle started to come together. He heard Olivia in the background asking what was going on.

"Yes, It appears to be cocaine, & meth." The nurse explained.

"Well thank you.." Cragen said almost not being able to speak from the shock, then he hung up the phone and began to explain to Liv what had happened. She was just as shocked, but at the very least she now had somewhat of a logical answer as to why this was going on, she thought to herself.

"I'm gonna go talk to Elliot, I'll be back later..need anyting before I go?" Cragen asked. Olivia nodded her head no, and then Cragen reached down gave her a hug, and then walked out of her room. Good timing she thought to herself when she saw the Nurse coming in right after him, bringing her pain meds. She would be knocked for at least a few more hours, and then after she could really start thinking about everything that had happened, she only wished Fin was there with her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elliot." Cragen said walking into El's room as calmly as he could. Cragen was so upset with him, not only because what he had done to Liv, who he thought of as a daughter, but for what he had done to him, and all the other detectives, lying & doing drugs behind there backs.

Elliot just starred at the celling, he didn't want to talk to his Captain.

"Elliot, we need to talk right now." Cragen said setting in the chair across the room. "I don't have anything to say." Elliot tried to say to Cragen. "Well, you better start having something to say." Cragen snapped back, then added "You know how when your tests come back dirty, as in you had something in your system, and then the Hospital staff is supposed to call your Superior? Well Incase you forgot that they did tha-" Cragen was explaining then Elliot suddenly interupted. "I've been using, but only for about a month, it wasn't anything serious." Elliot said angirly. "Actually it is pretty damn serious." Cragen said biting his tounge from saying anything more, then he added "I want to fire your ass, I hope you know that." Cragen said leaving Elliot to himself.

"Hey Baby Girl." Fin said smiling at Liv as he walked into Olivia's hospital room.

"Hey!" Olivia said smiling & glad to see him. "I get to go home later today, gotta be off work for a few weeks though." She stated a little sad.

"Well I'm glad you get to come home, sorry about the not getting to work though, I know how you love catching them bad guys!" Fin said as he gave her a hug, and started to set beside her, "You know, I can come stay with you..help you out." Fin added looking into Liv's beautiful brown eyes, and reaching for her hand. "I'd like that." Olivia said smiling, and giving his hand a squezze.

"Hey, you two." Cragen said walking into her room.

"Hey Cap." Olivia, and Fin said in sync, Olivia smiled at Cragen. "Whatsup?" Fin added.

"Well Liv filled you in on Elliot, didn't she?" Cragen asked Fin.

"Yea, she did..I can't believe him." Fin said folding his arms acorss his chest. "So we're gonna lock his ass up, aren't we Cap." Fin added and then Paused "Please let me be the one to take him to Ryker's." Fin asked. Cragen looked at Liv, and then back at Fin, and then let out a big sigh "Unfortunatley Liv wants him to get Help, and we can't do anything Unless of course she has changed her mind." Cragen said as his eyes Shifted to Liv's. "No Cap. It hasn't changed, I mean I know what he did was wrong, but..he was my partner, our friend..he just got off track since his divorce, and all the recent cases." Olivia tried explaining to the both of them. "Liv, don't try to Justify His behavior." Cragen said as he gave her hug, "I'll see to it that he get's the Help he needs, and We'll get you a new partner." Cragen stated as he started for the door. "Thanks Cap. & Can I make a request for my new Partner?" She said smiling at Fin, holding his hand. Cragen just smiled at the two of them, shutting the door behind him.

"Let's get the rest of your stuff together before the Nurse comes back with your release paper's." Fin said packing up her clothes in her overnight bag. Olivia smiled watching him as he grabbed up her things for her, "Thank you...for..for everything Fin." She said smiling. "Anything for you baby girl." Fin said smiling back.

"Here you go, Just sign right here, and you can leave!" The Nurse said smiling at Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia said handing her back the signed piece of paper. The nurse, and Fin helped her into her Wheelchair, and Fin wheeled her out of the Hospital, "There you go Liv." He said helping her into his car, are you Hungry?" He asked as he was just about to shut the door. "Yea I think I could eat." She said smiling at Fin. "What sounds good Baby Girl?" Fin asked, "Anything really, but can we get take out?" She asked. "Of course." Fin said smiling at Liv as he drove off.

*****************************6 Months Later****************************************

Olivia & Fin where setting in the waiting room of the Dr.'s office, It was time for a checkup to see if her Ribs had fully heeled now a days. "Hey babe, are you ready to see Elliot today?" Olivia asked as she set down her magazine on her crossed legs, her suddle 24k Gold ring with 3 beautiful diamonds alinged on the top of it shined from the sunlight beaming through the window shades.

"Yes, I guess.. I'm just glad he went, and stayed the full 6 months in Rehab." Fin said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Me too." Olivia said smiling at Fin. "What do you think he'll say when he hears our news?" she asked.

"I think I don't really care, I mean hopefully he'll be a man, and be happy about it." Fin said still looking into her eyes.

"Yea me too, I bet he will though, I mean be happy." Olivia said wondering herslef what Elliot woul in fact think of her Engagement to Fin.

"You can come on back.. ." The nurse said to Liv, motioning her troward the back.

"So how have you been Feeling?" The Dr. asked while he checked her Vitals, and then went over her X-ray's.

"I have been great!" Olivia said smiling at the Dr.

"Well that's good to hear, it appears all of your fractures have heeled and you can now fully return back to work." The Dr. said turning off the light that showed her X-rays on the screen. Olivia smiled, and hopped down off the exam table.

"Well they said I can return to work!" Olivia said joyfully when she walked out to Fin. "Thats great baby girl, I'm sure Cap. will be happy to hear." Fin said as they walked out of the Dr.'s office. Olivia smiled, and began dialing Cragens number to share.

"Well that's great Liv, what day are you coming back?" Cragen asked just as happy as everyone else to have his Detective back.

"How about today? I'm ready." Olivia asked.

"Sounds good to me, funny..today's Elliot's first day back to." He said.

"That is funny.." Olivia said, suddenly remembering all he had put her through. "Bye Cap. see ya later." She said, and then Hung up her phone.

"You alright?" Fin asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Yea I'll be fine..it's just-I don't know.." Olivia said smiling at Fin reassuring him that she'd be fine. "Alright baby girl." Fin said as he drove down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia and Fin walked into the precint, all lovey dovey..holding hands, giggling and whispering in each others ears. The two of them where so happy togeter, nothing could stop them now.

"Hey Cap!" Liv said as she entered the Squad room smiling, and waving at him.

"Hey, what did the Doc say?" Cragen asked Liv hopeing for good news.

"I'm just as fine as the day I was born." She said as she reached her desk, "So is..is Elliot back yet?" Looking at the desk across the room.

"No he hasn't made his big apperance yet." Cragen said looking at Liv, and then at Fin.

"Hey, I still say you should press charges.." Munch spoke up. Olivia rolled her eyes, and then gave him a glare. "What, 6 months.. you still have time." Munch explained looking at Liv. "No John, I've already told you why." Olivia said starring at him, eyes pleading never to bring that up again. "Fine, Fine." Munch said grabbing the paper, telling everyone about another one of his conspiracy theories. Everyone was now making jokes, and laughing. Then everyone became silent.

"H-Hey..guys." Elliot spoke then began coughing, probably from nerves.

"Hey." Cragen said, making it less awkward for everyone.

"Look guys, I know what I did..It was horrible, and I've wished everyday that I could take it back, and Liv, I am so so sorry. I have cried so many times, I just hope you can forgive my sorry ass..I know I don't deserve it..but I- I'm just really sorry." Elliot said as he poured his heart out.

"Elliot, after I found out you were using, it started to make sense to me, not completely but, It did begin to come together..I have forgiven you.. but I will never forget..and things will never be like they used to be, you have to know that." Olivia said walking over to him. Elliot just looked at her in shock that she had actually forgiven him.

"Thank you so much Liv, anything I can ever do to make it up to you..just please let me." Elliot said still pleading. "And Munch, Cap., Fin, guys.. I'm sorry for what I did to you to, and all the things I put you through." Elliot said pointing to each of them as he spoke there name, his head hung down in shame.

"Man you know I'm with Liv, forgive but never forget." Fin said, wrapping his arm around his Fiance.

"Yea, what they said." Munch said, as he picked his paper back up.

"Count me in for a third agree. I will never forget..but I'm glad you have gotten help, and you're clean." Cragen said as he turned to go back to his office.

"Well we've got some exciting news!" Olivia said smiling as she grabbed Fin's hand.

"Whats that?" Elliot smiling that smile at Liv.

"Well, Fin and I are...Engaged!" Olivia said pointing to the ring around her finger.

"Wow, wow...that's great guys!" Elliot said smiling, but deep down his heart had just broken into many pieces.

"Well enough with the reunion guys, we got a case to work on." Cragen said tossing the files onto Fin's desk.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the Reviews! This was my first story, and for right now I think this is it how it will end ( Sorry to disapoint) I'm leaving the ending like this though so If I feel like I want to write more or if you guys just absolutley want more, I can write more..but for now I am done. Thanks again! Also, check out my new story! **


End file.
